This invention relates to an electronic exercising machine which is directly controlled by a person running or jumping in place, or indirectly controlled such as by use of a standing bike or the like. More particularly, this invention is directed toward an exercising machine which is electronically controlled and does not require complex, costly and unreliable devices to simulate competition.
Jogging is accepted today as an ideal form of exercise. For most persons, however, it is not practical actually to jog out of doors each day, and most persons resort to jogging in place within their homes. However, even though jogging in place is an excellent exercise, it is difficult for most persons to continue day after day conscientiously to carry out the exercise. This is because the exercise itself is boring and there are no competitive incentives of an immediate nature so as to cause a person to continue the program even though he or she may realize that one should, from a health and fitness standpoint. This invention introduces an element of competitiveness into the exercise of jogging in place, and thereby transforming the exercise into an exciting and enjoyable game.
A jogging game apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,702, includes a plurality of motor drives and a complex three dimensional game board. Further, the competitive aspect of such a game required a set time limit between the start and finish of the exercise.
Electronic jogging game apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,083, is not directed toward simulating a competitive situation. Further, such apparatus measured the rate of speed and/or absolute distance covered by a person running in place but not the cumulative rate of the jogger. Displaying the cumulative rate of the jogger is believed to be important from the competitive point of view of the user of the exercising machine.
The present invention provides a device overcoming the difficulties associated with mechanical drives and complex displays while providing a cumulative rate indication of the jogger with respect to a preset rate of the exercise device.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, a display consisting of two dimensional figures representing the jogger and the machine gives an indication of the cumulative input pulses between the jogger and the set rate of the machine.